Every Monster has a Creator
by Eclipse.of.the.Heart1
Summary: Rebellion has stirred in Panem, and The Capitol is using the Games to try to crush all hope. One girl however has different ideas. Is she alone? Or are there others. Who is she? Or what is she? OC x gale. ON HOLD FOR RE-WRITE
1. Chapter 1:The Reaping

Every Monster has a Creator

**Hope anyone who reads this likes it. I loved this book and if you haven't read it, go read it. It's a great book and a fast read. I can't wait for the next one to come out. In my story I'll be putting my own spin on the story. I hope you like this. If you do like this story PLEASE review. Reviews feed my soul and inspire me to write. Tell me anything and make suggestions, I never have a story planned out just a general plot so I'm open for lots of things, just shot. **

_Rebellion has stirred in Panem, and The Capitol is using the Games to try to crush all hope. One girl however has different ideas. Is she alone? Or are there others. Who is she? Or is the better question what is she? She isn't like any other girl they've ever seen. She's calm and cunning but there's something less than human about her. But Gale, who just lost the only girl he ever loved to a baker's son, finds himself falling in love with her. How will he manage his feelings while trying to survive the arena? And how is Calypso involved in the rebellion? Is she with The Capitol or against them? OC x Gale. Set after Hunger Games._

The Reaping

The crowd of citizens of district 12 gathered around the square, their faces solemn and dark. It seemed almost cruel that The Hunger Games, a vicious and gruesome spectacle, began on one of the most beautiful days of the year. Even though Peeta and Katniss had won only last year the idea of sending two more children to The Hunger Games still meant death. But this year was even worse. The Capitol knew of Katniss and Peeta's involvement in the recent surge of rebellion, cells had begun to pop up everywhere. They had worked hard to keep those rebels in check but the group was beginning to gain more and more followers.

The Capitol decided to target the one person whose demise they knew for sure would cripple any chance of an overthrow, Katniss. They did this not by trying to kill her or her family. No, they had a more sinister and horrid plan up their sleeves, they were going to show her just how much power they had over not only her but everyone in Panem and they did this by changing the most crucial rule of The Hunger Games, the age limit. As of this year children who were entered in The Hunger Games were from the ages of twelve to **nineteen.**

"And the lucky winner for the boys is…. Gale!" The newly appointed representative for district 12, Calte Marina, shouted in an excessively hyper voice. She had been chosen after Effie had been promoted to a better district. It had been was Effie had always wanted, not that you would have known with all the crying she did before she left. Suffice to say this new representative was even more hyper and happy when it came to the games. Haymitch just hoped, along with all the others, that she could do a good job getting sponsors.

Whispers echoed through the crowd and Katniss, who sat on stage, lowered her head to hide the rage in her eyes. This event was televised and she couldn't let The Capitol see that they were getting to her, that there plan had worked. She just couldn't believe they would go this far, if Gale died in the Hunger Games Katniss didn't know what she would do. She had accepted her feelings for Peeta only just recently. She hadn't had a chance to talk to Gale, but the look in his eyes when he had walked into the square only moments ago told her that he already knew and that he was hurt, deeply.

She managed to force herself to look up as Calte went to draw the girl's name. It came up as Layla Reem, a young thirteen year old girl in Prim's class. She was in tears as she walked up to the stage and Katniss knew that no matter what she, Peeta, or Haymitch did, this girl was going to die. Katniss was trying to figure out a way to make this as painless for the girl as possible when a voice came from out of the crowds of girls. Katniss couldn't be sure but it sounded like the sixteen's group.

"I volunteer in her place," said a very calm and light female voice. Calte was absolutely giddy as she called the girl up to the stage to stand besides Layla.

"What's your name?" she asked in a sugar sweet voice that could make anyone sick and pointed the microphone at the girls face.

"Calypso Daleton," the girl stated simply with a shrug, there was nothing extraordinary about her, but even though she seemed calm and forgettable, the way she stood and the way she held herself was in such a way that she demanded attention.

She was small maybe 5'4 at the tallest and she looked like there wasn't one once of fat on her thin form. She wore a simple black tunic and black pants, which surprisingly enough was made out of leather, a very expensive material. Katniss racked her mind trying to remember the girl's face but she couldn't place her, not her chin length blonde hair or her bright green eyes that showed no emotion at all. In district 12 almost no one had blonde hair let alone green eyes and Katniss had seen everyone in the district but as far as she could tell this girl had never lived in district 12 before. Or maybe Katniss was going crazy, which could be the reason as well.

"So are you sure you want to take this girl's place?" asked Calte happily. Last year's winner had gotten in based on a volunteer so, of course Calte hoped that might encourage people to sponsor this girl and give her better chance at winning. Another winner might just propel district 12 into a higher place in society, and bring Calte with it. Calypso glanced at Calte with a strange look. She was looking at Calte like she was a moron.

"I wouldn't be up here if I wasn't," she informed the representative with a shrug and Layla left the stage and ran into her crying parent's arms. Calte began to clap and a few people joined in, only a few. Now that the two contestants had been picked the citizens were allowed to go back to their homes, while the tributes would be given a chance to say goodbye to their loved ones. Calypso stepped off the stage and was greeted by soft touches on the arm from everyone she pasted. Katniss had taken the place of her sister, which was noble.

But Calypso had taken the place of a complete stranger, which was selfless. People whispered soft thanks to her and Calypso nodded to them. She wished she could tell them she had volunteered for the reason they thought, but she couldn't. The truth was she would have stepped up no matter who had been picked. She was in the games for a reason unlike any other. She wasn't there to win; she was there to take revenge. Against who? That was the question that needed to be answered.

Calypso walked calmly into the main building of the district and watched as her fellow tribute rode the elevator up to where he would meet his visitors. She however stayed in the lobby. She had no family or friends so there was no point in going to the room. Her family was all dead, killed long ago, and as for friends they were all very far away. So as far as Calypso was concerned there was no reason to go up into that room, no one would want to see her.

"Don't think anyone's going to greet you?" came the voice of the other female who had been standing on the stage. Katniss, last year's winner, Calypso remembered. Aparently she had volunteered just like she had, she had gone on to win along with the other boy from her district, Peeta. Apparently two winners had been a first. She hadn't known who Katniss was before a few weeks ago. Calypso had never been one to follow The Hunger Games; she had been a bit… preoccupied. Calypso glanced back at Katniss and shrugged.

"You should go anyway, you maybe be surprised," she said with a knowing looked. Calypso decided that for now it might be best if she did what her so called mentor said. Entering the small and rugged elevator she moved up the floors until she reached her room. Inside, there sat three people. Calypso knew them immediately as the girl she had taken the place of and her parents. The mother was in tears along with the little girl while the man just sat there with a stoic look on his face. But beneath the mask he attempted to put up Calypso easily saw the emotions buzzing through his head, relief, sadness, gratitude, regret, anger.

"We just wanted thank you," the mother said through her tears. Calypso drifted across the room and sat on the edge of the plush couch. Things in this room were too…too… luxurious for her. She was used to much more plain settings.

"There's no reason to thank me," Calypso said softly, allowing just the tiniest of smiles grace her lips. The smile was enough, just enough, to convince the small family that it was alright. They had nothing to be sorry for. The family sniffled and eventually, after many more apologizes and many words telling them it was alright, the family got up to leave. As they moved toward the door and little girl squirmed out of her mother's arms and ran back.

"My brother was in the games, he died," Layla said quietly, "but before he died he gave me this… I want you to have it. When you get to the arena I was wondering… if you might burry it there…" In her hand the girl held a tiny wooden figurine in the shape of a cat.

"Why didn't you bury it when you buried him?" Calypso asked with a frown. The little girl froze up and Calypso heard a choked sob come from the direction of Layla's mother.

"Because we… never got his body back," Layla whispered with her eyes downcast. Calypso felt her eyes harden and her body tense. The Capitol…. She ground her teeth and forced herself to smile. Calypso reached out and took and little girl's hand.

"It won't be the same arena he was in," Calypso told the girl, but Layla just nodded.

"I know but, he died fighting and we never saw him again… the arena you're fighting in is the closest I will ever get to the spot where he died," she sniffled.

"Where in the arena did he die?" Calypso asked as gently as possible.

"The Cornucopia, just at the base," Layla sniffed softly and Calypso reached out and pulled the tiny girl into her arms.

"I'll bury this for you," she agreed gently and took the small cat figurine and whispered in her ear so that only Layla could hear, "and I'll find out what happened to your brother's body." The little girl's eyes shone with tears and she nodded before leaving the room with her parents. The last thing she heard her say was a shout as the doors closed wishing her good luck. It was because of people like her that Calypso was who she was today, instead of whom others wanted her to be.

After she was done, Calypso glided easily out of the room and took the stairs down to the lobby where her three mentors waited. It took a few more moments for the other tribute, Gale, to come downstairs but as soon as he did they were off. Calypso was careful to put on a very calm and soft look when they exited into the sea of reporters. Cameras flashed at every angle and it looked like the lights were beginning to bother Gale and her mentors' eyes, but Calypso wasn't bothered by it at all.

Haymitch had begun to notice almost nothing fazed the girl. But it wasn't like she was ignorant or numb to what was going on around her, no, it was more like she did know. It was like Calypso knew everything, that she was aware of every moment of everything that was near her. She moved like no one he had ever seen before. Her every step was fluid and seemed effortless, but unlike the others, who were being bumped and pushed, not a single person so much as grazed her. Calypso swept out of their range before they had even moved. Haymitch had suddenly, only moments ago, realized she knew where the reporters were going to move before even they did. Whoever this girl was, Haymitch knew that he wouldn't want to be one of the tributes this year. In fact he was convinced in that he would never in his entire life want to face this girl. No matter what he, how smart he was, he could never beat her. There was something about Calypso, she hid it well, but Haymitch could tell… she was a killer.


	2. Chapter 2:The Train

Every Monster has a Creator

**Hope you like this new chp. sorry about the Dale Gale mix up in the last chp. I fixed it. Please review, it only takes a second and I'd really appreciate it. **

The Train Ride

Calypso felt the floor lurch as the train she had just entered leapt forward. This wasn't her first time on this train. No, she had ridden this train less than a year ago and for an entirely different reason. Calypso knew her way to the rooms but allowed an Avox to lead her to whatever room had been assigned to her. For now it would be best if no one who she was let alone her past with The Capitol. The short dark skinned boy kept glancing back at her. It took a few moments but his face came up from her memories.

"_Please! Don't kill my daddy!" a young dark skinned boy screamed. _

Calypso touched her hand gently to the boy's shoulder and he glanced up at her. It had been almost three years since she had seen him. The boy, Gabriel she remembered was his name, locked eyes with her and nodded. Calypso wished he could talk, that he could tell her what had happened. But she knew better than to ask. Gabriel opened her door for her and motioned her inside. Calypso paused at the door and took one more look at the boy. He stared at her with a knowing look and Calypso and reached up to pull a piece of lent off her shirt. Anyone watching on cameras would only see an Avox doing his job, but trained eyes would have seen him slip a small note under the collar of Calypso's shirt.

She stepped into her room and resisted the urge to read the note right away. Unlike normal people she could hear the soft click of a camera somewhere in her room. Calypso doubted there were cameras on all the tribute trains but hers housed four very active members of the rebellion and The Capitol had no intention of giving them any chance at forming a plan. Calypso walked into her private bathroom and was pleased to find there was no camera here or in her changing room, at least The Capitol still had some form of decency.

Once inside her bathroom Calypso pulled the small note from under her collar. It was a thin strip of paper rolled into a tiny scroll about the size of her thumbnail. As she unrolled the small note, familiar handwriting became visible. Calypso read silently to herself. To around ninety-nine percent of people who read this it would seem like a jumble of random sentences, The Capitol would even think it was junk designed to trick them into following false leads. But the words were used in such a way that Calypso knew who wrote it and what they meant. This note meant two things. One, if he could risk sending a message then The Capitol had no idea about anything and Two, things were going as planned. Calypso slipped the note into a hidden pocket in her undershirt; she couldn't risk leaving it anywhere else.

After a hot shower Calypso heard the high voice of Calte as she called everyone for dinner. Slipping into a simple pair of tight purple pants, a pair of black flats, and a loose black buttoned shirt with a high flipped collar, she walked down the hall of the high-speed train. A shout echoed down the hall and Calypso entered the lavish dining room to see Katniss with a bottle of brandy in her hand and a very angry Haymitch glaring at her.

"We're here to make sure Gale doesn't die," Katniss shouted at him, "not to feed your drinking habit!"

"So you've already decided I should die?" Calypso asked bitterly as she floated in. There was an open seat next to Gale but Calypso walked right past it and down the table until she was at least three seats away from everyone before sitting down. Katniss looked at Calypso with a look of horror on her face. She began to sputter apologies but Calypso didn't feel like listening to her crap. She motioned to an Avox and they brought her a plate of food.

"Why don't you stop trying, it's obvious she doesn't actually care," Gale said simply with a shrug. Katniss frowned and looked at Calypso who glanced over at her.

"Come sit here," Haymitch order and pushed Peeta out of his seat next to him. Peeta muttered under his breath but took a seat next to Katniss, who sat across from Gale. Calypso did as Haymitch said as moved to the seat beside him. "Based on what I've seen so far, I'd put my money on you, not some young punk who thinks he can win because he can hunt," Haymitch told Calypso who didn't even bother to look at him.

"So you don't think I'm stronger than her?" gale hissed, "I'm a good foot taller than her."

"Doesn't matter if you're stronger, She's faster and smarter," Haymitch informed him.

"I don't believe that, we don't even know anything about her," Katniss snapped, she didn't like the idea of Haymitch telling Gale he was as good as dead. Haymitch shrugged and claimed it was only his opinion. He pulled a flask out of his jacket pocket and was about to take a swig when Calypso snatched it out of his hands.

"Oi! Give that back," Haymitch snapped but Calypso ignored him. She sniffed the opening and pulled a clear bowl over to her.

"The people trying to kill you are idiots," she muttered under her breathe.

"What are you talking about?" Calte asked with a huff.

"They used a black poison on a brown drink," Calypso told her and poured the flask out revealing a think black liquid mixed in with the whiskey. Everyone at the table gasped. "At least they would be idiots if there was someone trying to kill you," she continued and stared at Haymitch with an annoyed look.

"What are you talking about, of course someone tried-" Haymitch was cut off by Calypso reaching into his pocket and pulled out a half filled vial of the same black liquid.

"If you wanted to prove I could smell a poison undetectable to the human nose than you should have gotten rid of the source of the poison as well," She declared and stood. Picking up her plate she left the room, slamming the door behind her. Everyone at the table stared at Haymitch in horror.

"Well it worked didn't it?" he asked and took a sip of the wine an Avox had just brought him. Calte began to sputter and cough.

"And if she hadn't smelt the poison? What then?" she exclaimed and stared at Haymitch like a madman, which he was.

"I didn't put enough into it to kill me," Haymitch said with a laugh, "relax." Everyone began to shake their heads. Calte and Gale were confused while Katniss and Peeta had long since gotten used to Haymitch schemes. Katniss couldn't help but wonder, though, what did it mean. Calypso could smell this odorless poison, but what did that matter. Was it some kind of piece to a greater puzzle and if so how close was he to solving it.

Calypso paced up and down her room, she had long since placed a plant "confidently" in the way of the camera. She had gotten very sick of being watched, it reminded her too much of her past. A past she didn't want to remember. That Haymitch had gone too far. She was fine with him sniffing around, watching her. She didn't even care if he asked her about it. She just wasn't okay with him bringing it up in front of the others. Calte was hopeless Capitol devotee, Peeta was a lovesick puppy, Katniss was being watched too closely, and Gale was her competition. The farther away they were emotionally and physically from her they safer they were. When things went down people would come after her and it would be best if there was no one was they could use against her.

Calypso finally managed to calm herself down and she stalked out of her room and up to Haymitch's. She began to bang on the door. A tired looking mentor opened to the door and she grabbed his arm and dragged him toward the front of the train and into the engine room. One look from her and the train engineer left.

She stared at Haymitch with a now calm and emotionless look and said, "What I'm about to tell you is one of the most important things you will ever hear. You are to repeat this to no one no matter how much you want to. And no matter what happens, what you hear, or what you see. You are to interfere in no way. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Haymitch answered calmly and she nodded.

"I'm a mutant…" She began in an even tone and Haymitch dropped the glass of whiskey he had.


	3. Chapter 3:The Stylist

Every Monster has a Creator

**Hope you like the next chapter. Review please. **

The Stylist

Haymitch sat in a fancy chair thinking about the things Calypso had told him only moments ago. It seemed unbelievable. He wanted nothing more than to sign onto her plan and help however he could but Calypso's instructions had been very specific. He could only listen and look but he could not interfere unless asked to. The one thing she did need help with, that she asked Haymitch to do, was to get in contact with certain people. As soon as they arrived at The Capitol he'd have to find a way to get a message out

Calypso yawned as she got up the next morning. Lowering herself into a bridge she cracked her back and stretched. She had only been asleep for a few hours but she felt refreshed and completely rested. It seemed like Calypso had woken up in a better mood than she was in yesterday. She had slipped on a pair of silk pants and a black tank top last night and decided she didn't feel like changing since as soon as they arrived her stylist was going to make her get undressed anyway. Instead she walked down the hallway and into the dining room and was greeted by a tense silence that had permeated the room.

Gale sat at the table in complete silence. He could feel the eyes of Calte, Peeta, and Haymitch as they silently asked what had happened. It wasn't everyday that both he and Katniss stared at their plates with looks that could kill. His head told him to just forgive her and get over it, but he couldn't, no, he wouldn't, not after the things she had said last night. They had gotten into another fight. It had started with Katniss trying to coach him, give him some tips. But this hadn't been a friendly coaching; she had been acting utterly superior to him.

Every time he tried to offer a different approach to a situation she proposed she would say something along the lines of "I survived this game before. Have you even killed someone before? All you've ever done was shot bunnies. Do as I say." He had to admit Katniss was under a lot of stress from her family, the rebels, The Capitol, but that gave her no right to talk to him the way she did. They had started to argue and somehow to topic had gotten back Peeta, as always, and the feelings of betrayal he felt whenever his name came up, reared their ugly heads.

"At least I didn't pretend to love someone to save my own life!" he had snapped at her. He shouldn't have said it, he knew that as soon as the statement had left his mouth, but he had just been so angry. Gale had tried to apologize but Katniss had pushed him away and said something like "I least I have someone. No one will ever love you!" That had been the last straw. He left the room and Katniss slammed the door and when he came to breakfast that morning he refused to acknowledge her presence let alone talk to her.

Gale's thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and Calypso walked in. He had to admit, she had rubbed the wrong way a few times, but he could understand where she was coming from. She was nice enough to Peeta and she seemed to like Haymitch, but that was because they were her mentors and it was them that would decided whether she lived or died. She didn't really put any effort into being kind to Calte but she wasn't outwardly mean either, Gale's guess was that she thought Calte was useless but it was a good idea to keep her happy incase she did prove useful. But Calypso had absolutely no reason to be civil to Katniss in any way, not when it was completely obvious that she had a bias toward Gale and would help him over her when they finally had to kill each other. And as for Gale, himself, he was her opponent, her enemy, her competition, and being distant was the only thing she could do. So, needless to say, it was surprising when Calypso placed a small plate in front of Gale and took a seat right next to him.

"That fruit is good for you," she said pointing at the strange blue fruit she had set down on the table, "It has a chemical that absorbs water and stores it. If you eat some at every meal and drink a lot of water it'll take longer to dehydrate once we get to the games since your body can work off the stored water." She took a piece of her own plate and popped it into her mouth.

"I've never heard of a fruit that can do that," Calte said fascinated and poked the fruit with her fork.

"It's a Capitol invention. They created it toward the middle of the rebellion so that they could feed it to their soldiers and cut off all the water going into the districts and kill all the rebels from dehydration without losing any of their own men," Calypso informed them with a shrug and Gale picked up a slice of the fruit and cautiously ate it. It didn't taste too bad, kind of sour but he could eat it.

"How did you find out about it?" Peeta asked. Calypso shrugged again and offered no answer.

"Why are you telling me this?" Gale asked suddenly, catching Calypso off guard. She looked at him like she didn't know what he was talking about. "You're going to have to kill me eventually!" he growled in annoyance, "why make it easier for me to survive, I'm your adversary!" Calypso looked at him for a moment and took a second to think.

"I'm not going to kill you," she told him after a minute, "and as for killing me, you're welcome to." Gale looked at her in shock and she just smiled. "I like you," she continued, "You're not like other people."

"What do you mean?" Gale asked softly, not believing what he was hearing.

"A selfish man draws a circle around himself and protects those within it. A good man draws a circle around himself and his family and his friends, and protects those within it. A great man draws a circle around himself and protects everyone one outside it," Calypso said with a smile, "You are a great man."

"How can you know that?" Gale accused her darkly. He didn't consider himself a great man; he just did what he had to survive. Calypso touched her finger to her nose and her eyes sparkled.

"Your eyes tell me everything," she said.

"Are you saying that you'd like to enter an alliance with Gale? You don't even know his skills," Haymitch commented and Gale was glad the old man had decided to change the subject. Calypso reached out and took Gale's right hand in her own and flipped his hand so she could see his palm. With her index finger she traced the top joints of his index, middle, and ring finger.

"You only get calluses here from using a bow, frequently, so I know he's a hunter and a good one at that," she explained to Haymitch, "if he's a hunter then he can probably use a knife and I'm willing to bet he is very good at setting snares and traps, which is good because I can't trap if my life depended on it." Gale looked at her in awe. She knew so much just from looking at his fingers? It was then that he noticed how pretty Calypso really was.

She wasn't stunning or extravagant but the more looked at her the harder it was to look away. In fact, at first glance she seemed ordinary but the more attention he paid the more difficult it became to identify an imperfections. Gale couldn't help but think about how soft her blonde hair looked as it flipped upward slightly at the ends and framed her face. Her skin was perfect but it had a gentle glow about it and her eyes, that seemed common at first, had specks of silver and purple in them that gave her eyes a haunting look. Gale snapped out his thoughts had realized his and Calypso's hands still lingered against each other on the table. He let his arm fall to his side and caught Calypso's eyes as she glanced at him.

Calypso sighed as she watched three primped and colored women circled her with tweezers and wax. They had spent the last hour searching for hair to pluck or skin to buff and were thoroughly annoyed that they couldn't find any. The first of the colored women was a girl by the name of Danie; she was the youngest of the three and looked like she was around twenty. She had bubblegum pink hair and bright blue eyes, and she wore an all black pants suit with gold threading and a neon teal butterfly design on the back. The second was a tall thin woman, by the name of Fatan, whose orange hair was accompanied by lavender colored skin and a pink skin tight dress. The last was Judie, who had jet black hair with bleach blonde roots and look like she had been so surgically alter that if she stopped smiling for one second her face would crack into a thousand pieces. "I can't seem to find anything ladies," Judie whined with her ever present smile. The others agreed and they decided it was time to call in the Stylist.

Gale looked at himself in the body length mirror on the wall. His stylist stood beside him and was making some quick changes to his costumes. Three hours he had spent with his prep team and it had been the worst three hours of his life. He had never realized the prep teams were as bad as they seemed on television. At least his stylist, Tali, wasn't too crazy. She had pale skin and her fingers long and slender. She had multicolored hair that included the colors, brown, pink, blue, yellow, and orange. It was cut in a messy crop style, her eyes with a bronze color and she had two black studs below her lips. She wasn't as crazy as he thought she was going to be. Although she was slightly hyper she wasn't insane. She actually had some good ideas that had nothing to with coal dust in any form.

"We burn coal, as Cinna said last year. But we burn it to produce electricity to power The Capitol and all the districts," she had told him as she explained the inspiration behind the outfit he was wearing. He had on a loose white shirt that was open in the front and a pair of black slacks with black boots. The thing about his shirt that made it different was the fiber optics sewn into it. The fiber optics wouldn't stand out on their own, but when there were sparklers thrown into the mix there was sure to be a show. Tali had sewn sparklers into the sleeves of his shirt and braided them into his hair that the prep team had spiked out in all different directions. She promised the sparklers wouldn't burn him but Gale was still slightly skeptical.

He was busy trying to figure out what he was going to do about burning alive that he didn't hear Calypso come in until she was only a few feet away. He turned and let a small gasp escape his lips. She looked fantastic. Her dress was corseted with a flower pattern on the bodice and fiber optics braided throughout it. It came to about four inches below her knees. Her hair had been scrunched so it was slightly curly and there were a few sparklers braided in. Sparklers hung from the ends of her dress and there were some short one on the straps of the dress. She smiled at him lightly and they turned to walk toward their chariot. It was gold with mechanisms to throw sparks off the wheels and sparklers lined the sides.

"So we're partners huh?" Gale asked as they stepped up into the chariot.

"Yep, just one condition," Calypso said and glanced at him. He nodded as the doors opened and the horses began to move forward. "Don't fall in love with me." She said.


	4. Chapter 4:The Others

Every Monster has a Creator

**CHAPTER FOUR!!!! WHEEEE!!! I'm updating fast, I'm proud of myself. Hope you enjoy. Review PLEASE!!! **

The Others

As their chariot entered the vast arena, cheers for other tributes stopped and everyone began to shout Gale and Calypso's names. District 12 had once again stolen the show. Calypso closed her eyes and tried to distract herself. These people were going to drive her insane. She couldn't understand them, how could anyone openly condone the merciless slaughter of innocent children? What if it was their own kids riding around the arena to their likely death? But trying to get these people to relate was pointless, they didn't have anything to lose, their children weren't in any danger. They made her sick.

Gale saw Calypso grip the edge of the chariot, her face kept smiling and she kept waving but Gale knew she was extremely close to breaking. He just hoped she could hang on long enough. It was only a few more minutes and then they could leave. He had to admit, he was having a hard time putting up a veil as well. Gale forced himself to look happy and wave at the cheering crowds and when the anthem played he managed to look respectful. The only highlight of the evening was the fact that the camera kept coming back to him and Calypso. He could only guess what his family though, his brothers were probably laughing their heads off right now.

Ever since Katniss had won his family had been better off. Katniss had been kind enough to share half the food she got with him. So the one thing Gale wasn't worried about was his family getting enough food, he knew Katniss's mother would help them out. Instead his mind wandered to his competition, which he could see clearly on the screen before him. He had watched all the tribute selections and around eight of them stood out clearly in his mind. Half of those eight looked like they would be killed in a few seconds; the other four looked like they were the ones he needed to keep an eye out for.

Both the tributes from district one were obvious threats. The boy, Mettes, wasn't bigger than Gale; in fact they were about the same size. Mettes had dark brown hair spiked at the top and dark eyes; he was medium build about the same as Gale. The thing that stood out about him, however, was how, when the tributes were being selected another boy had stepped forward to volunteer but Mettes walked up and just glanced at him. The other kid, although he was twice Mettes size, had had a look of pure fear on his face and backed off immediately so Mettes could volunteer. The girl from district one was of average size with high cheek bones and white blonde hair .But She had creepy sadistic eyes when she walked up to stage, like she was happy abotu the idea that she would het to kill people.

The other two he was worried about were two boys, one from district 9 and the other from district 5. The one from district 9 was big and reminded him of Thresh from last year, his name was Zarr if Gale remembered right. The boy from 5 wasn't big, he was actually thin and tall with longer dirty blonde hair, but he had an air about, he similar to Mettes from 1, but his was of arrogance. He strode up onto the stage during the drawing with a big grin and wordlessly dared any one to challenge him. Other than that there was one thing that really frightened him about Staren. He had the same deep chilling green eyes that Calypso had.

The other four on his mind included a girl from district 2 who was extremely tiny with long auburn hair and a rounded face. She was so innocent looking that Gale couldn't believe she was from district 2, a district famous for their careers. She hadn't volunteered but when her name was called she seemed almost okay with it. There was also a boy from district 4 with big rimmed glasses who looked like he could be squashed under Gale's big toe and a girl from district 7 looked like she was so fragile she would break if the wind blew. The last was a tiny boy from district 11 who looked eerily like Rue from last year.

Calypso was thinking about the other tributes as well, but not for the same reasons. She was thinking about them for planning reasons. She had five people on her list so far, all of who were on Gale's list as well. But they weren't on her list because they were weak or strong but because Calypso's plans relied solely on those five people doing as they were told. Her eyes traveled over the other eighteen people around her. The fact of the matter was that half of them would be dead for the first day of the games was over. If only there was some way to keep them away from the cornucopia or at least give them time to get away once they had grabbed something.

Calypso's eyes locked with the eyes of a boy quite a few chariots away from her. She had seen Gale looking at him before but now his attention was focused on her. He had a knowing look on his face. Calypso knew that if the blood bath to come was going to be lessened even in the slightest she would need some help, perhaps this boy was someone she should talk to.

The opening ceremonies came to a close and the tributes were taken back to their rooms to change and head to twelve story building that would be their home for the rest of the week before the games. Gale was second to arrive at dinner that night with Haymitch already downing his daily dose of alcohol. Peeta and Katniss arrived next followed by Tali. Then Calte, who only had hyper words of praise for Tali and her 'fantasmalatistic' outfits. Tali, however, looked like she was going to tear Calte's head and was only stopped by Peeta asking where Calypso was. Gale had been wondering about that the whole meal and was surprised by Haymitch's aloof answer.

"She went to go see someone, said she'd be back later," he informed them which caused Calte to spit out the drink she had just taken a sip of and begin to cough.

"What do you mean she went to 'go see someone'?" she gasped, "You can't just let her run loose!"

"Would you like to be the one to try and stop me?" asked Calypso as she slipped into the room and sat down at the end of the table away from everyone else. This only meant one thing, she was back to being distant and cold. Gale vaguely wondered what had happened to make her become so distant again so quickly.

"Who did you go see?" Katniss asked in confusion. Calypso looked up at her calmly.

"An old friend," she said and despite Calte's questions refused to say anymore. Calypso glanced at Gale quickly and noticed him staring at his plate without emotion. She knew she shouldn't care, that they could never have any functional relationship, not friendship, not companionship, and definitely not love. It just wasn't possible. But she couldn't ignore him, as hard as she tried; she couldn't push him away like she should. As soon as the meal was finished she danced easily toward the stairs that lead to the roof.

The harsh wind blew her hair in hundreds of directions at once. She walked easily toward the edge and stared down at the dancing lights below her. Wind chimes near blew and raddled and although some people might think there was, Calypso could hear no microphones or cameras up here. Let's just say she had very good hearing.

"It's beautiful up here isn't it?" She said to Gale who jumped. He obviously hadn't realized Calypso had known he was up here. "Did you follow me just to spy or are you going to talk?" she snapped when he didn't say anything.

'Are you always this bipolar?" he snapped and Calypso cringed.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, "I'm not the most stable person." Gale regretted snapping at her immediately and walked up to lean on the bar besides her.

"Sorry I snapped," he said and Calypso sighed.

"it's for the best," Calypso replied.

"What's for the best?" Gale asked and Calypso sighed.

"If we aren't friends, if you hate me," she said and stared off into the distance, "We can work together, but anything more than that and you might get hurt." Gale frowned and placed his hand on Calypso's elbow, causing her to glance at him and hold his gaze.

"You mean you might get hurt?" Gale asked and she frowned, "It obvious to me that something happened to you, something to make you the way you are. I know it must have been bad but it's no reason to assume I'm going to hurt you. We're a team, and… and that involves trusting me. If you can't do that then maybe we should reconsider this." Gale finished by squeezing Calypso's arm in a comforting way and walking back toward the stairs and to their floor.

Calypso sighed and heard the clock tower nearby strike ten and that's when the power went out. It happened quickly and she knew it would only last for ten minutes, it was after all the reason she was up there to begin with. She needed to speak with some friends and even though she couldn't hear cameras of mikes they didn't need anyone over hearing their conversation.

There no lights on at all and clouds covered all the stars and even the moon. But Calypso could see pairs of purple with silver around the pupil beginning to appear. She knew that her own eyes had also change to the same purple and silver to allow her to see. There were nine people in total, including Calypso.

"Well then, looks like Caly gots the hotts for the little hunter," said one voice in a mocking tone. Calypso flicked her eyes upward and the voice fell silent.

"I have no feelings for him," she responded darkly and the others were silent.

"We aren't here to discuss Calypso's emotional relationships," said a deep older voice. Of all the people here he was the oldest, in his late twenties if Calypso remembered right. "We're here to make sure everyone one is still on board," he continued, "Does everyone still understand what's going to happen, if so now is the time to back out if you intend to."

Everyone understood but no one uttered a word about back out. Calypso wondered why he even needed to ask it wasn't like any of them had anything else to do with their lives. "Does everyone know their jobs?" asked the deep voice and again and everyone replied yes. He motioned to one boy and said, "Run us through the plan, quickly we only have a few minutes." As soon as the plan was confirmed and any confusion ironed out the pairs of purple eyes began to slowly disappear until Calypso was the last one left, still leaning against the safety bar of the roof. The hum of the lights returned as the power came back on and she calmly made her way back to her room. Tomorrow she began public training and in three days she had her private appointment with the game makers. In the next few days she would have to figure out what strategy she wanted to use. She and Gale would have to talk to Haymitch since he seemed to be the only one who knew what he was doing. She had two real chooses when it came to the game makers, throw the competition and make herself seem average, or blow them away so no one would ever forget. This was going to be a long week.

**What do you think? should Calypso throw the scoring or blow them away? I want to know what you guys want.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Game Makers

Every Monster has a Creator

**fifth chp and im on a roll. the games are going to begin soon and i am so excited. Review and tell me what you think please, it makes my day. **

The Game Makers

"So what are your skills?" Haymitch asked at breakfast the next morning.

"I'm good with a bow, I can trap, I can hunt, and I'm okay with a knife," Gale answered and Haymitch nodded and looked over at Calypso. She must have been in a good mood because she gave a straight answer for once.

"I'm best with a combination of a short sword and hand to hand combat," she told them lightly, "I'm also good with making things, especially deadly things. I'm good at those."

"What can you make?" Peeta asked.

Calypso looked at him and smiled a wickedly deadly smile before replying, "What do you need me to make?"

"Poison," Peeta stated and Calypso smiled.

"I know over a thousand different kinds," she told him and he paled slightly.

"How about medicine?" Katniss asked and Calypso shrugged.

"Depends on what's around, but sure I know basic forms of medical remedies, burns, infection, cough, fever, stud like that," She told Katniss who nodded her approval. She remembered how big of a role medicine had played in her games; she could only imagine what kind of advantage Calypso's knowledge would give herself and Gale.

"Alright, during training, Gale stay away from the bows and snares, work on spears and swords. You'll need them. Also work on any survival stands you aren't completely confident in. Calypso, stay away from Gale and try a bit of everything. Do not under any circumstance show anyone your true skill, save that for the game makers. I want to others to think you are all talk and no game," Haymitch explained to the two tributes, "We're going to try the opposite of Katniss and Peeta's strategy from last year. We're going to present you two as enemies. The audience will just eat it up when they realize you two are actually a powerhouse alliance and that you had only been deceiving the other tributes."

Calypso had a wide grin on her face and she looked utterly ecstatic. Gale couldn't understand why she looked so happy until she offered up an idea of her own, an extension of their original plan. As soon as the three mentors and Gale heard it they were all ginning their heads off. Calypso was definitely an evil master mind, there was no doubt about it.

Calypso was mixing camouflage paint when she heard someone walk up behind her. She glanced back and saw Mettes and the female tribute from district, Layla. Haymitch's words from eairler came to mind "make them hate you". Calypso looked back and caught Mettes's eye.

"Hoping to try you hand at painting?" She asked in a honey sweet voce. Mettes smirked.

"Something like that," he replied.

"Don't bother, The Capitol probably these games so they could get rid of the filth that plagues our beautiful country," Calypso said in a honey sweet voice once again.

"So?" Mettes asked in an amused voice.

"Well, you are the perfect example," Calypso said her sweet voice now laced with venom, "Vermin like you can't do anything but kill innocent people, and you don't have a place in our world." Layla hissed from behind her and Calypso could almost feel the waves of anger coming off her.

"Watch your mouth 12," she growled under her breath, "Or you might not wake up tomorrow." Calypso laughed out loud, right in Layla's face.

When she managed to get her laughter under control and wipe the tears from her eyes Calypso said in a mocking tone, "Bite me Barbie," and walked off. That's how Calypso's entire day of training went. She tested all her skills and brutally insulted very career she came across. She sat alone at lunch and didn't speak to anyone unless mocking them; it was the plan after all. Gale, just as the plan told him to be, was her polar opposite.

He was fairly nice and likeable to the other tributes and he worked hard to excel at the different stands. Despite what Haymitch had said, when Calypso told them her own idea for how they should approach the games they all decided it was best if Gale showed off his talents, especially to the careers. It was essential that they like him, but Calypso had that front covered. It became easy to see that if the careers hated someone they automatically like someone who also hated that person, even if that someone was only pretending to hate that other person. This was the case with Gale and Calypso.

"Your partner is a witch," Zarr had said to Gale at the sword stand on the second day.

"Yeah, I hate her. Her scratchy whinny voice makes my ears feel like they're going to start bleeding," Gale had agreed while his stomach twisted into knots. Zarr had laughed at this before leaving to go talk to Mettes and occasionally point at Gale. Gale knew that this was a good sign that things were going as planned, but he couldn't help but feel guilty. He knew Calypso didn't care if he or anyone else insulted her, but Gale cared. He had grown to care a lot. He didn't know exactly what to feel about Calypso, she was so confusing. But every thought about her was followed by the promise she had forced him to make "Don't fall in love with me". Gale was beginning to wonder whether he could keep the promise.

The three days flew by and before he knew it, Gale was getting ready for his appointment with the game makers. Haymitch had prepped him on what he should do but Gale couldn't help the butterflies forming in his stomach. He hated the game makers more than anyone else in the world but right now they had to love him, his life depended on it. He expected them to all be drunk and not pay attention, like they had been for Peeta and Katniss last year. He was surprised, however, to find that there were quite a few watching him closely and he showed them his skills with a bow and knife and what he had learned to do with a sword. It seemed that his practice at the open training had earned him the "honor" of being worthy of the game makers' "esteemed" attention. He just hoped what he had to show them would be enough. The score he made was going to be critical in the future to come.

Calypso walked easily after the attendant when he came to get her. Gale had gone in around ten minutes before and Calypso hoped he did as well as she knew he could. When she entered the room the game makers were all drunk and laughing, whatever attention they had paid to Gale was gone.

Calypso walked calmly over to stand that held some plants, and they to the stand for camouflage to retrieve so minerals, and then to the stand for fire making where she a match and a small bag. She poured the ingredients in the bag in the right ratios like she had done it a thousand times, which she actually had. She placed a small strand of string on the bag to use as a fuse and lit it. She tossed the bag toward the opposite wall, a safe distance away from herself and the game makers and only seconds later it exploded, leaving a large dent in the wall. Every game maker in the room looked at Calypso with wide eyes.

"Well then, now that I have your attention," Calypso said swinging a short sword around in her hand, "Shall we get started?"

Gale, Calypso, Haymitch, Katniss, Peeta, Calte, and Tali sat in front of the television screen the next night, waiting for the scores to be announced. When Haymitch had asked Calypso how her session had gone she just smiled and said "we'll see". No amount of pestering from Calte or annoyance from Gale or outright orders from Haymitch would make her speak a word of what had transpired inside that room. She acted like it was some big surprise. At the exact time that scores were supposed to start appearing, the group was surprised to find that there was a game maker on screen instead.

"Based upon the performance of all the tributes we have decided to make a few changes regarding scoring," the game maker said to the eagerly awaiting audience. "The scored will now run from 0 to 13, zero being the worst and thirteen being the best," he continued and everyone in the room's jaws dropped, except Calypso she didn't seem too surprised, "also, the scores will not be announced today, but tomorrow during the tribute's interview with Caesar Flickerman, where boys will now be interviewed before girls and the tributes will be given an additional minute to discuss their score." Everyone when quiet after the television broadcast was over.

"What's the point of waiting?" Calte asked in anger.

"Isn't it obvious?" Haymitch asked darkly, "Something's up with the scores and they want to make a splash when they announce them, surprise the audience, it's always about the audience."

"But what could have happened that the game makers think the best thing to do is to wait?" Katniss asked and everyone looked at each other questioningly, except Calypso, she seemed to know exactly what was going on. Tali sighed and stood.

"It doesn't matter," she said, "right now we have to get you ready for the interviews." Everyone nodded and Haymitch pulled first Gale then Calypso aside to discuss the interview plans. And all too soon for Gale it was the next day and he was thrown into Tali's hands to be dressed and primped. Gale was surprised by what he was wearing, it wasn't nearly as flashy as the opening ceremony dress he had been wearing but it did fit the theme. He had on a pair of loose black pants and a black fancy jacket. The thing about the outfit was the shirt. It was black and tight against his chest with sparkly black beading in the form of lightning bolts and sparks and right down the middle was a strip of red light of fabric. He had no idea what was in it but it emitted a constant red glow that he had to admit was extremely cool looking. Tali had styled his black hair to perfection and over all he looked like "a sexy beast" as Tali put it.

Gale could hardly wait to see what Calypso looked like and when he asked Tali just smiled a happy little smile. He didn't get to see her before the interviews but it was all he could think about when Gale took the stage. All twenty-four tributes sat in order by district on the edge of the stage with Caesar Flickerman in the middle with another chair next to him. Gale watched the door when he sat down and stifled a gasp, along with the rest of the crowd, when Calypso walked in.

Her dress was a knee length black strapless dress that hugged her body in all the right places. The bust of the dress was all glowing red like the stripe on his shirt and patterns of red ran down the length, growing denser and denser until the entire end of the dress was lit up in red. Calypso's blonde hair was as straight as Gale had ever seen it and her bright green eyes were surrounded by a smoky eye shadow. The way she looked at the female careers, like they were slime, made even Gale angry, and he knew it was an act. Luckily Calypso had her back to the audience and the camera so they didn't see. All they could see were the angry looks of the other female contestants, something they would no doubt interpret as jealousy. She glided elegantly to her seat next to Gale and flashed the audience an award winning smile causing all of them to shout her name. It was time for the interviews, it was time to win sponsors.


	6. Chapter 6: The Interviews

Every Monster has a Creator

**Sorry to took so long. I kind of forgot…. Hope you like the next chapter though. Review Review Review  
**

The Interview

Gale watched as Mettes, from district 1, strode up onto the stage for his interview. He had a cool confident smirk on his face. His was charming and kind and completely likeable. He was playing his cards exactly right.

"So, Mettes, it's time to announce your score," Flickerman said in an excited voice, "Are you nervous."

"No, not at all," Mettes said with a smile, "I did my best and I can't ask for any more." The crowd cheered on his answer and shouted his name as Flickerman opened his envelope. His eyes flicked over the note and he cleared his throat.

"Well, It seems you, Mettes, have scored," Flickerman said pausing to draw out the tension, "An eleven! Congratulations!" cheers erupted and Mettes merely smiled. "Do you have anything to tell us Mettes… like how you did it?" Flickerman asked as the cheers settled down.

"Well, I'm not supposed to tell what I did, but I would like to thank the game makers for giving me such a high score. I really don't feel I deserve it. And I'd like to thank Panem for giving me the chance to part-take in this great game," Mettes said as he sucked up to the citizens of Panem and the game makers. It worked because they began to cheer even more for him. Gale was disgusted at first and then it hit him. If Panem was on Mettes side then he was going to score sponsors, lots of them. That was easy to understand it was smart. But it hit Gale like a rock; Mettes wasn't just smart he was a genius. By sucking up the game makers he was securing a place in their memories. So when the game makers were setting a forest fire or letting loose some mutants to make things more interesting. They just might pause and let Mettes get away because they remember how grateful he was to them. Mettes was a whole hell of a lot more dangerous then he seemed.

The girl from district 1, Layla took the stage next. She was going sexy with an almost completely see through dress. She acted with a superiority complex that the citizens of Panem could probably relate to. She ended up scoring a ten, it was pretty good but not an eleven like Mettes. The boy from district 2 went and then the girl. She was one of the girls Gale had noticed at the opening. She was small with chocolate brown hair and round face. She was playing the part of the innocent girl or maybe she really was an innocent girl.

Flickerman was nice and pleasant with her and managed to get her to talk a little but about herself before announcing her score. Gale expected her to get a low score maybe five or six. But even Flickerman was surprised when he said the small girl got an eight.

"Well then and how did a cute thing like you manage that?" Flickerman asked with surprise. The girl, whose name was Fi, glanced up at him and said very innocently.

"I like to play with knives" and Gale shivered. The look in her eyes he had seen it before, in Calypso's eyes. The members of districts 3 and 4 went up for their interviews. There didn't seem to be anything too special about any of them. But the boy from district 4, Claton, a boy with short brown hair and dark rimmed glasses, seemed to be very smart. The way he talked to Flickerman it was he was a genius. He used words that even Flickerman had a hard time understanding. He never revealed a single emotion; he seemed to be ruled by logic. He only scored a four but still in the pit of his stomach Gale had a feeling Claton would be a competitor.

The next district to be interviewed was 5. Both tributes were remember able simply because they were polar opposites. Staren, who was interviewed first, was vicious and made use that everyone knew he was a cold blooded killer. His dirty blonde hair and eerie green eyes that held nothing but malice and hate made him, although he was thin and short, extremely threatening. The girl from district five was soft eyes with orangish hair and a pale face covered in freckles. She talked softly and seemed nervous. She didn't look like a killer at all. The other big difference was their scores. The girl, Nani, scored a four. Staren… Staren scored a twelve. A twelve. As far as Gale knew no one had ever scored a twelve. The audience along with every other tribute knew in that instant that Staren was the one to beat.

Cakra, from district 7 was the next girl Gale really paid attention to. She was elegant and played the beauty card and she was beautiful. She had long dark wavy hair and dark eyes. She scored a seven, pretty good, not horrible. She was fairly charming and would have reminded Gale of Mettes if she had a higher score.

District 9 had Zarr. One of the career's crew. He had dark black hair and ice blue eyes. He scored a nine. But the way he looked at the other tributes instilled fear in their hearts. His eyes were bloodthirsty not unlike Staren's were.

Gale remembered Rue from the year before. Katniss talked about her all the time when she first got back. And Gale felt anger toward the Capitol for her death. She was from district eleven, a kind and innocent girl who should not have been killed. She was one of the real reasons Katniss had joined the rebellion. Not that the rebellion was able to do much Panem still had too much power to act. But rumors were that something was going to happen soon. But needless to say when twelve year old Seth from district 11 walked up onto the stage old feelings resurfaced. He was an extremely tiny thing with short messy hair and hazel eyes. It any other situation he could be considered a cute kid.

"So, Seth," Flickerman asked, "How's your spend in Panem been so far?"

"It's been okay," the boy said with a small voice. They continued to talk and Flickerman asked him about training and the food. The boy answered his questions and it came time to announce his score. Flickerman told him that he had scored a six. Not bad considering the boy's size. Maybe he didn't have the jumping skills Rue had had. After the girl from his district went it was Gale's turn.

Calypso watched him step up onto the stage and had to fight to stop from smiling. He looked very dashing in his outfit; Tali had done a good job at dressing him. Although she hated to admit it, Gale was the kind of person she could be friends with, whether that was a good thing or not she didn't know. Calypso had been paying close attention to all the tributes. In her mind she calculated which ones had the best chances of surviving the first days. She calculated who would die and in what order. She thought about whom she had to watch out for and most of all she looked for people she could save. People who would have to courage needed to do what had to be done. Most of these kids had lived their lives in fear of Panem and the Capitol. Many of them would not have the nerve stand tall when the time came. But there were a few that Calypso saw that made her hope. They made her hope that it wasn't too late that this country could still be saved. They made her hope her plan could work. But most of all they made her hope that when the dust settled there might be a place for her in the world to come.

"So tell me Gale," Flickerman said as he started Gale's interview, "how do you like Panem?"

"The food's good," Gale said with a goofy grin and earned him some laughs. Flickerman chuckled and continued.

"I understand you are a childhood friend of Katniss, last year's winner," Flickerman asked as he went for the jugular, "how do you feel about her relationship with Peeta?" Calypso held back the hiss that formed in her throat. Flickerman was trying to get a rise out of Gale. Calypso just hoped he didn't fall for it.

"I'm happy my long time _friend_ has found someone she is so in love with," Gale said stressing friend, "and I'm very happy they both made it through the games alive. But I'm not the same as Katniss. I'm here to win not fall in love." Calypso mentally approved of Gale's statement. It acknowledged his friendship with Katniss which would earn him so sponsors but it also cemented the thought that he would join the careers and would make them more likely to trust him.

"Well Gale, It is very exciting to have you hear and I think now we should tell everyone your score," Flickerman said after asking Gale a few more questions. Flickerman took his time opening the scorecard he was given for Gale. He allowed the tension to build as he cleared his throat and read out the score, "Gale you have scored a ten congratulations!" cheers echoed through the room as Gale scored the third highest score of the night. Calypso kept her smile under wraps at the high score.

She couldn't help but feel proud of her partner. The higher the score the better their plan would work and right now Gale was sitting pretty up with the leaders of the career pack. Gale's interview finished and before she knew it, it was Calypso's turn.

She walked up to the stage, very aware of how her dress clung and made her look stunning.

"Good evening Mr. Flickerman," she cooed to Flickerman as she sat down.

"Well now, welcome Calypso," Flickerman said in his fake voice, "has you stay in Panem been enjoyable?"

"Oh, yes, quite," Calypso said with a smile, "This city is very beautiful."

"I understand that you volunteered for this game?" Flickerman asked, "Why was that?"

"I guess I just didn't want to see that little girl go to the games," Calypso said after she thought about his question for a moment.

"I see," Flickerman said, "and what are your feelings of the games."

"I don't think about them," Calypso said, "I've watched them before, yes, but now I have to focus on surviving not whether I'm on camera or not."

"A wise statement," Flickerman said, "for some reason you strike me as someone who could pose a threat to the other players in this game. Do you think you stand a chance?" Calypso merely smiled and shrugged.

"I guess we'll just have to see," Calypso said very modestly. Flickerman nodded and asked her more questions.

"So tell me about your family Calypso, are they upset about your being in the game?" Flickerman asked.

"Both my parents are dead," Calypso said without even blinking. "I have a brother," she continued, "but I didn't get to see him before I left."

"Oh I'm sorry," Flickerman said, "he didn't come see you?"

"No," Calypso stated simply. Flickerman continued to drill her about her family and past life but he didn't get any straight answers out of her. Her answers were artful and well planned. They didn't give away any details of her life but they did make the audience pay attention of her. She purposely left questions unanswered. A key to this game was that audience had to be curious; if they were curious they were more likely to pay attention which meant Calypso was more likely to get more sponsors.

"Alright, It looks like it's time to announce your score," Flickerman said as he once again received an envelope and took his time to open it. He read the score and his eyes went wide.

"Is this the right envelope," he asked softly to the assistant that had handed him it. She nodded and Flickerman turned to Calypso. Her face had changed. Before she had seemed aloof, mysterious, now her lips held a dancing and haunted smile.

"Well, I've seen you score and I'd like to ask you a question before I tell you what you got," Flickerman said before asking, "Have you ever killed someone before?" Calypso looked at him with her head tipped to one side.

"Why would ask something like that Mr. Flickerman?" Calypso asked in a sweet voice.

"Because Calypso you scored, a thirteen," Flickerman stated in a calm and disbelieving voice. No one in the crowd said a thing. The entire room was silent.

"Well, what do you think Mr. Flickerman?" Calypso asked.

"I think…I think the other tributes should watch out," Flickerman said as he regained his composure and the audience began to shout Calypso's name. The game makers had changed the scoring for Calypso because they thought she was too good for a twelve. They thought she would make a splash, and they were right. The made quite the splash.

**Hope you liked it. I don't have my copy of the book anymore. My mom lent it to my uncle. So someone please tell me what happens after the interviews, do they go straight to the games now? Also there are two choices for the arena. I am stuck between a water based arena and an arena based in the tree tops of a rainforest type place. So what do you guys think? As always, review please. It was a review sent to my email that made come and write this chapter so reviews are always good, along with ideas. Ideas are good too. I hope you liked it. **


	7. Chapter 7: The Arena

Every Monster has a Creator

**Alright, another chapter it's only been like a year. jk. hasn't been that long… I think. Not really sure. Please reviews…. Please. I can't function without them…. Please. I got two for the last chapter. I beg of you it only takes a second you don't even have to log in. Just pop in and leave a comment. I get bored and don't write more chapters if I don't get reviews. Imagine if all of you just left a short review, id write another chapter within a day or two. Wouldn't that be great?**

The Game of a Life Time

Calypso shrugged off her dress and pulled on her original clothes. Besides her stood Tali, who was pulling Calypso's hair out of the intricate style it had been in.

"What do you plan on telling your team?" Tali asked smoothly, "they can't know the truth yet and we both know they are going to ask."

"Haymitch already knows," Calypso said as Tali's face twisted with concern, "don't worry yourself, he's trust worthy. As for the others… I'm not sure. Katniss and Peeta will be easy enough to ignore and so will that woman."

"And Gale?" Tali asked. Calypso shot a look in her direction. She knew what Tali was insinuating. She had learned long ago that it was neither smart nor easy to lie to Tali. She had a way of knowing that truth whether you out right told her or not.

"I don't know… he is confusing," Calypso stated, her tone ending the conversation. Tali merely sighed for her long time friend as she helped her wash the layers of makeup off. Calypso had never been good with people yet alone people she cared about. Tali doubted Calypso even knew what words to put with which emotions. She just wasn't the feeling type. All Tali could do was hope that Gale would be able to fill in the missing pieces for her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calypso walked as slowly as possible as she neared the dining room on her floor. She knew what awaited her. Opening the large door she stepped into the room, and as quickly as could seem normal, took her seat. At once all talking ceased.

"So when were you planning on telling us you were a killer in high heels?" Peeta asked in a serious voice. Calypso looked at him for a moment before a small sound was heard, and then it was heard again. It took a moment for everyone to realize but Calypso was laughing… actually laughing.

"Well, I wanted to make a 'splash'," she said with one of the first real smiles Gale had ever seen gleaming across her cheeks. She popped some fruit in her mouth.

"You don't seem very surprised," Calte huffed to Haymitch, "did you know this was going to happen?" She didn't seem able to decide whether to be elated about having the first thirteen in her group or angry that Haymitch didn't say anything.

Haymitch merely shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't know anything for sure." But the glint in his eye made Calypso smirk inwardly. The rest of the table gave their congratulations and discussed strategy while Katniss sat in silence. She had finally realized what Haymitch, and later Peeta, and even Calte knew, that Calypso was unbeatable. She would most definitely win this game and Gale would die.

Katniss felt eyes on her and glanced upward. Calypso peered at her with the all knowing eyes of hers. Anger welled up in her chest, how could she sit across from the girl who would no doubt be involved if not directly cause her best friend's death? Calypso seemed to almost know what she was thinking.

"You have no reason to worry Katniss," Calypso said, "if he dies it will be by his own fault, I will have no part in it." Everyone fell silent.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gale sighed as he swung his wooden sword about him in curves. Calypso crept easily up behind him with a spoon in her hand held like a knife. She moved to place the metal against Gale's throat but at the last moment Gale swung backward pausing half an inch from her throat. Calypso smiled and tapped his stomach with her spoon. Gale knew that if that had been a real attack and her spoon a knife, he would have died before he even had the chance to swing.

"You're up late," she said as leaned against a nearby window. Gale joined leaning against the wall besides her. He was close enough to touch her. It was in that moment that Gale vaguely wondered if her hair would feel like satin or her skin like velvet.

"I couldn't sleep. You?" he asked. Calypso was very aware of how close he was but she couldn't bring herself to move away.

"I rarely sleep anymore," Calypso smiled softly. Gale studied her closely. Gale knew better than to ask, If Calypso wished for him to know the nature of her past then she would tell him. "Are you ready?" she asked and Gale nodded. "Remember, no matter what happens you keep yourself alive, understand?" she asked with a serious look.

"And what about you?" Gale snapped, taking her arm in his hand "Am I just supposed to stand by and let you die if I can stop it?" He had spent the entire night trying to imagine Calypso dying but he couldn't. It seemed impossible. Not just because she was strong, but because Gale didn't think he could stand it if she did. Over the last week Calypso had become more than the cold girl she had been the first day he met her. At meetings and training he found himself pulled toward her like some invisible force wouldn't let him go long without seeing her.

To anyone who spent time with her she seemed cold, distant, cruel, but Gale knew better. She was scarred, someone somewhere had hurt her to the point where the person she was died. Gale couldn't even imagine what could have happened, and he didn't want to. But even with the underlying pain she made an effort to be better. She tried to act kind, she tried to be different.

The way she moved and spoke, it was so beautiful, so strong. Calypso was unlike any person Gale had ever met in his life. Despite every hardship she pushed through, she kept going. He couldn't help it, he had broken his promise.

"I will die whether it is by your hand or another's," her voiced echoed with a acceptance that Gale couldn't even fathom, "perhaps for the sake of your sanity, if the opportunity should arise, allow another to kill me so that you will not have to take the burden upon yourself."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calypso stood in the basement of the arena. The uniform consisted of a simple tunic and pants. The cloth was strange, not cotton or fleece. It was synthetic the type of cloth, the kind designed to dry quickly. She rolled her token between her fingers. It was the small wooden cat figurine given to her by the girl in district 12, the girl whose brother had died at the base of The Cornucopia. She had promised the girl she would bury it for her and Calypso was not one to break her promises.

She turned to glance at Tali who stood nearby. She gave her a serene smile. Tali smiled back, unlike the others Tali knew Calypso felt no fear or anxiety, even the careers were nervous, but not Calypso. No, when those platforms rose there would be blood and pain and death. Calypso would feel right at home.

Calypso closed her eyes and smiled to herself as the platform rose. Her heart beat slowed and she was aware of all twenty-three of her competitors. She felt the sun stream across her face and opened her eyes. All twenty-four of them were standing on a plateau, the warning lights for the bombs flashing at their feet.

They were in a circle around a hundred yards away from The Cornucopia which sat in the center. Calypso glanced about the plateau. She couldn't see over the edge but she could tell by the wind that they were up high and the drop was probably pretty great. Calypso noted the place of every competitor before turning to The Cornucopia. She studied its contents before spotting a short sword situated at the top. She smiled. Thirty seconds ticked by and the timer went off. Everyone rushed forward at once.

**REVIEWS GIVE ME REVIEWS ORTHE PLOT BUNNIES WILL EAT YOU. Please???? IF YOU DON"T PROMISE TO REVIEW I'LL CUT IT OFF RIGHT HERE! So do you promise? You swear? Okay.**

Gale dashed forward, not even bothered to grab the pack near his feet. He dipped down to grab a sword a few feet away. Something whizzed past his head and he turned to see a boy with an ax poised at his head fall to the ground. He turned to the other side expecting to see Calypso but instead Mettes grabbed him by the arm and lifted him up.

"Get your head in the game," she shouted in his ear running ahead. Gale's stomach dropped as Mettes felled another tribute easily. Two down and it hadn't even begun. Gale pushed his feelings aside, he was in a game now and to survive he had to kill.

He reached The Cornucopia in a matter of moments. Bodies had already begun to pile up around it. Staren stood on the rim, a bow and arrow in hand. He fired sloppily at a the other tributes, only managing to hit a few. Zarr ran through the people, a sear in one hand and a sword in the other. He swung madly laughing with delight. People were running as fast as they could toward the edge but just as they reached it the stopped. It seemed like there were only three routes down safely. Layla was a one, killing anyone who got within range. Zarr was maneuvering his way to another.

"Gale!" Staren shouted form his post. "Go guard the other escape!" Gale moved to go when Mettes grabbed his arm.

"No," he said, "Stay, some have to get away for the next week or so won't be very fun." Staren hooted with approval. Gale merely watched as the weakest and slowest were picked off easily. Some tributes were jumped off the sides. Gale had no idea what was below the plateau but he highly doubted they would land without any injuries.

A small group of tributes had huddled together and Layla and Zarr had cornered them. They were circling like wolves stalking their prey. Zarr lunged forward when there was a huge explosion just two his right. Layla screamed and the pack of tributes took their chance to take off in the direction of the open path. Zarr was stumbling about, stunned by the explosion.

Staren hopped off the ledge and took off. He was halfway there when another explosion barely missed killing Layla. Gale made a move to go help but Mettes stopped him once again and pointed up. A small black object soared through the air and where it landed another explosion rocked the earth. Gale stood and saw her. Calypso stood only feet away, smiling like a jackal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calypso took off at the sound of the bell. She danced easily through the people she encounter. She moved so quickly no one even noticed her. She watched as a boy tried to swing an ax at Gale only to be killed by Mettes. She saw Staren pick up the bow and arrow. She saw everything, even the small piles of "debris" that littered the area. She smirked. So the game makers wanted her to put on a show? Then a show she would give them. She grabbed four small vials and began to scoop precise amounts of the piles into them. A simple piece of thread acted as a fuse and when they were done she hurled the first one laughing happily as it exploded.

Staren, Layla, and Zarr made their way back over as Mettes tried to stare Calypso down. She merely smiled. Staren made a move to string an arrow.

"Ah-Ah-Ah," Calypso cooed as she shook a small container in her hand, "wouldn't want me to blow up The Cornucopia would we?" She glided easily up and grabbed a short sword from the pile. Zarr growled and looked ready to rush at her, bomb or not.

"Relax Z," Mettes the voice of reason said, "let her take what she wants. It'll be all the more fun when we hunt her down at cut her to ribbons." Calypso didn't seemed phased by Mettes bloodthirsty words as she picked a well loaded pack. She smiled and began to back up. Zarr moved forward matching her movements.

Calypso merely reached into her pockets and pulled out her last match. Flicking it she lit the last bomb and tossed it high into the air. They ran for it. It landed and exploded, taking out half The Cornucopia with it. Gale counted the careers making sure they were all still there. Staren stood with Layla, Mettes by Gale. Zarr wasn't there.

Looking forward he was there chasing Calypso as she grew nearer and nearer to the edge. At the last moment she turned, catching Zarr off guard and plunging her sword through his chest. The first career was dead.

Calypso felt Zarr's blood run down her arm. She pulled her sword out and looked down at his slumped body without a hint of remorse. She turned to the edge and stared out at the largest expanse of water she had ever seen. Small islands littered the horizon. So this was the arena they had chosen. Without a second thought or any hesitation she dove off the edge and into the crashing waves below.

**THE END. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…. Please….**


End file.
